12 Grim Old Place
by Gentle Yuki
Summary: After the failed attempt at Dumbledore's life, Draco thinks that maybe he was right. With a little help from Snape Draco accepts that he has a choice.
1. Grim Old Place

3. Draco has switched sides, and is hiding out at 12 Grimmauld place. (I just love this idea. XD Do what you want with it.) (DM/HP)

Title: 12 Grim Old Place  
Date: 02-27-07  
Pairing: None yet. Future DM/HP  
Disclaimer: Yep. Don't own them. Wish I did...but nope. The idea wasn't even mine. It was Yami Bakura's. I had thought of something like this... but my idea was a lot stickier so I knew deep down I'd never write it. XD a href"http://hp. Bakura /a 

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" Snape growled, his hand tightening on the back of Malfoy's robes. The fair haired boy looked a little more than shocked. Fear had contorted his features and he looked like he may have keeled over at any second.

Harry was about to scream another attempt when a rustle of soft gray feathers swooped past. Snape jerked back and Malfoy fell, silver eyes wide as he made the first sound since he'd fled the castle. He screamed. It wasn't the first time Harry'd heard Malfoy scream but this was different. Before he could look back up there was the signature pop and Snape had grabbed Malfoy and the brother and sister and the enormous Death Eater were all gone.

With another loud crack Snape and Draco appeared in a small dingy room, the likes of which normally would have any Malfoy cringe but Draco simply fell to the dusty floor. Snape instantly began pacing. This couldn't have happened. Surely, one of the things he feared would happen now. It was unbelieveable. Uncomprehendable. This had to be the end. Draco suddenly shooting up snapped Snape from his thoughts.

"NO! Take me to the manor! I must save Mo-"

"NO!" Snape cut in sharply, causing Draco to look all the more hysteric. "You're mother will be dead by now. Once the Dark Lord finds out what has happened... It's over..."

Draco's eyes shot up from whatever he had previously be looking at. He tensed visably. Snape knew in that instant Draco would never be cut out to be a Death Eater. He lacked the mental strength for it. No matter what conditioning his father had put him through, he wasn't prepared. He was primped and prompted to look like the perfect heir, but he didn't have what it took on the inside. Draco would never be his father despite what either of them had tried.

"No... she can't be... He wouldn't have killed her!"

"You failed Draco." Snape said with a coolness that made the boy flinch and seem to curl towards himself. Snape knew that deep down Draco knew. It was a horrible feat to look even half as calm as the boy did now. He wasn't crying, or screaming, or even frightened.

"He'll kill me, too... If he doesn't kill be Bloody Harry Potter will!" The fair haired boy turned away from Snape and stared at the wall as if he might burn through it with his glare.

"The Order will understand."

Draco turned to Snape, his silver eyes were wide and a mixture of emotions screwed his face up considerably. Much to Snape's discomfort, he continued. He knew that he had to help the boy.

"You were seen." Much to Snape's dismay the boy didn't seem to relax the slightest. Being seen by a member of the Order of the Phoenix seemed to only frighten Draco more.

"You have to go to them!" Snape barked, his voice coming fairly close to that of the tone he used on Harry just minutes ago that seemed like forever. He stepped closer to the boy who seemed to shy away like a cornered animal. "If you don't you'll be killed! I cannot allow you to be killed like her!"

"Who saw me!" Draco screamed, sounding as if he was in pain, though for the most part he was completely undamaged aside from a few brusies from his trip across the Hogwarts Grounds.

"That isn't important."

"WHO?!" He bellowed.

"Potter."

Draco blanched, making him look almost ghostly pale compared to the stark contrast of his clothes. If that didn't make it perfect. He suddenly shivered, all of his previous Malfoy composure breaking down in a matter of seconds. It felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured atop him and he was suddenly painly aware of everything. Of Snape, of what had happened since that second that he was grabbed and jerked around in a blur that he couldn't fully comprehend at the time.

The room was horribly dirty and he didn't have a clue where he was. He was alone with the man that killed Dumbledore. He dirty and his clothes were lightly sticking to his body and the sheen of sweat on his body felt horribly cold.

Snape seemed to be waiting calmly as the realization dawned on Draco. He waited for him to look up, knowing the question before any sound escaped Malfoy's lips.

"You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix...? You... weren't on our side...?"

"Not any more, I'm sure." Snape said calmly though there was a trace of bitterness that was in his tone that made Draco shudder. "It's nothing to concern yourself with. I will handle things."

Snape had betrayed his parents and the Dark Lord, yet he was still a Death Eater. It made no sense whatsoever. Draco wasn't even sure of anything. He felt strongly bitter and slowly looked around.

"I can take you there, but not now. You must have permisson to enter the house. Permission which I cannot give you." Snape said coolly, carefully measuring his words so that they would hit the boy perfectly.

"Then take me home..."

"I cannot do that."

"WHY NOT?!" Draco demanded. It was his house, his home, with all his belongings and his mother's things. It had his father's books and the house elves and everything that he needed.

"You have to stay put. If anyone so much as sees you then you will be killed in an instant." Snape winced faintly, but Draco seemed too stunned to notice the faint burning of his arm. "The Dark Lord calls... do not leave this room. I will be back as soon as I can." Snape reached forward and pulled Draco's cloak swiftly from him, nodding once.

Draco watched as with a loud crack the one man that seemed still able to believe he wouldn't be killed within seconds apparated to who knows where. As he sat there the dull pain was becoming more apparent and he pulled up the sleeve of his sweater to look at the mark which would probably brand him for life.

He was a traitor and a disgrace to his family name. Then again, it was acceptable wasn't it? He had disarmed Dumbledore, one thing that many couldn't have. Perhaps it would be enough to allow him to live! No, that would never happen. The Dark Lord was never so kind. Not even to his followers. His father had made that clear to him. He looked around, replaying a few of the events. What Dumbledore had told him.

He was innocent... That certainly wasn't true. He'd used so many hexes he should have been sent away and locked up. But...Dumbledore believed that in him. He wanted him to change sides. For a fleeting moment Draco had felt like there might be hope. For him, for his mother. If only he could save his mother. Then it had all happened so quickly. The Death Eaters, Snape, Dumbledore dead...

Dumbledore was dead. The one person that he thought may have been able to help him was gone. Dumbledore was the only one that the Dark Lord was afraid of. If Dumbledore was gone... what hope did he have left? Who else could he turn to? Surely no one...

Then a little voice in the back of his head said... Harry Potter.

He shuddered violently at the thought. There was no way that would happen. That horrible halfblood hated him. There was no way that he would willingly take him in and help him. That was as hopeless as believeing that the Dark Lord wouldn't kill his mother for his failure.

As much as he hated it... he knew deep down that he may have to turn to a halfblood to help save himself. His father had done it... Lowered himself in such a way. Now it seemed that he would have to do the same.

Snape appeared in the old and foggy graveyard. He held his head high and carefully sealed his mind to any that may want to pry. He stepped through the crowd of talking Death Eaters, looking for Voldemort. He found him standing there, a thin body having fallen a few feet behind him. The shining platinum blonde hair gave it's owner away instantly. He fought against his body as it tried to shudder and stepped directly to Voldemort, eyeing Fenrir, who was standing very close to the Lord.

"Severus..." Voldemort spoke with a soft hiss to his voice. Undoubtedly, Fenrir had told of what happened. "Where's the boy...?"

Snape hadn't had time to mentally prepare for the question so he answered quickly and without much thought. "Apparated."

"With you." Fenrir nearly growled, his voice sounding even more raspy than before. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the werewolf before paying no further attention to him.

"Where... is the boy?" Voldemort repeated, his eyes forming slits as he slowly stepped closer to Snape, who made no sign of discomfort.

Snape dropped the cloak. "I had the misfortune of losing him, My Lord." He bowed his head, eyes closing as the dark hair spilled about his face. "He must have learned to apparate without my knowledge. All I arrived with was his cloak."

"Where were you?" Voldemort seemed convinced, after all, to him, Snapes mind was filled with the image of apparating into mother's old home with only the cloak in his hand.

"My mother's house. I assumed it would please you, My Lord, that I would not purposefully lead someone to your whereabouts, as I'm sure many of those here have done." Snape's dark eyes turned to the werewolf, who growled lowly under his breath.

"You completed his task for him."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to do so. The boy is weak of mind, My Lord."

"Very well... He won't last long... but I have other things to worry with now. He'll be mad once he finds his way home and appears in an empty house." Voldemort's head tipped back faintly as he gave a hissing laugh and turned away with a sweep of his cloak.

Snape lifted his chin proudly, he had to give the air about him as being proud that he had been the one to kill the one wizard that Voldemort openly fear. He hated doing it, but Dumbledore asked him to.

He turned and strode off, a few of the other Death Eaters were leaving, having done their reports. Many of them looked at Snape and he grinned maliciously at them all and continued on his way until apparating back to the old shabby room.

Draco eventually sat on the dusty but at least somewhat comfortable bed. The longer he was left alone the more he thought. The more he thought the more he just wanted to go home and go to sleep and wake up from this horrible nightmare. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts. To confess. To do almost anything. A Malfoy never begged. That was one thing his father had taught him. His father was a bloody huge contridiction, though.

When the loud snap sounded Snape's return Draco only looked up, his face the very picture of bored uncaring. He was a Malfoy, after all.

Snape made a face before waving his wand to make quick work of the dust and other mess. Sometimes being able to do nonverbal magic was pleasing. Draco continued to watch him, seemingly uninterested but his eyes shone with slight adoration.

"Are you hungry?"

Draco shook his head and pushed some of the blonde hair from his face.

"You should eat something."

"I don't bloody want anything... Trai-" He caught himself, looking up with an almost frightened expression. If anyone could hex him into next year it would be Snape. He always had been adoring of Snape's clear level of skill, but he didn't find even the smallest hint of malice on his features. Merely concern which made Draco feel like a slapped child.

"I understand." That was probably one of the worst things that Snape could have said in Draco's opinion but he didn't dare voice something.

"The room is clean now and you're to sleep here. Don't leave this house. I'll bring you something to eat later. I still need to try and contact the Order though they may not wish to hear from me. If I can get them to meet me, I may be able to prove myself back to them again. I hope for both of our sake's that is the case."

With a nod and another loud bang Snape was gone and Draco let himself fall back on the bed.

Chapter 2

The next week passed by slowly, Snape coming and going, but always making the effort to talk to Draco or make sure everything was alright. Draco had slowly grown very accustomed to the older man and even came to miss him in his absence. It was odd. Though he had always admired Snape as his teacher and Head of Slytherin, he was begining to view Snape as something much more. Snape was kind when away from the school and not nearly as threatening.

Snape cooked, cleaned up, brought him clothes from the manor, all magically of course. He was more of a father than his own had ever been. Constantly talking to him and making sure that everything was fine. They talked for hours on end until they were both tired and went to sleep. The only time Snape left him was to go get more food or because the burn in his arm beckoned him to the Dark Lord's side. He knew the day was coming, Snape was giving him reports. Thanks to sneakoscopes and kneazles the Order came to trust him again when he had given them even more information on the happenings of the Dark Lord.

It was early on morning when Draco was wandering about the old house, searching for something to read or even an old picture to stare at for a few hours. Snape had left before Draco was awake and he was growing increasingly bored with himself. It wasn't fair that Snape was doing so many things while he had to sit around, alone, and scratch at his hurting arm.

A crack sounded and he turned around, glad to have his mentor returned but his mouth flew open. His eyes widened at the sight of his cousin's bright blue hair and the crazy previous teacher. Snape wasn't anywhere in sight and he tried to run for his wand when a red jet of light hit him on the back and he fell face forward, barely catching himself in time. "You!" He looked back but his cousin was laughing.

"Wotcher, Draco" Tonks said with a wink.

"Did you think you could get away that easily, ferret-Malfoy." The old man spoke, limping forward and eyeing up the fallen boy.

Draco frowned. He was surely going to be taken to somewhere and murdered for his attempted murder on Dumbledore. He was going to die. He would be taken to Harry Potter and killed instantly. Harry Potter would kill him for even considering the idea of killing Dumbledore. At least he would get to see his mot-

"Your thoughts are so morbid, Draco." Tonks grinned and leaned down, lightly poking the fallen boy, who wasn't even stunned and yet laid there like he couldn't move. "You do remember me, eh?"

"Father told me never to talk to you..." Draco said weakly. This may be the last person he ever talked to.

"Bah. Old Lucius can't do anything, can he? Bottled up in Azkaban." She gave a wink and Draco felt fleetingly that he might be okay as long as she was around. She was a family traitor but she was his cousin.

Moody returned with a loud clunking which made the floor vibrate slightly and Draco stood up, Tonks straightening beside him. "Find 'is wand. Let's get out of this place. Damn near depressing..." His eye swiveled around in the socket before fixing on Draco. "They're expecting you, boy. Can you apparate?"

Draco frowned, feeling slightly incompetent. "No..."

Moody gave an unamused grunt and narrowed his eyes before limping a short distance and apparating to who knows where.

"He took my wand." Draco frowned, knowing he really wouldn't be able to do any magic now. His wand would be destroyed and then he would be killed. Maybe even burned at the stake.

Tonks raised a brow but grabbed onto Draco fully, causing him to gasp and squirm until he felt his entire body feel like it was being squished against itself and the woman's body behind him as they apparated.

Harry chased Ron's small owl. He had to catch the twittering thing before he could send his response to Ron. His choice of not returning to Hogwarts was highly frowned upon by his teachers. He didn't really want to go back without Dumbledore there. It didn't seem right. Now if he could just catch the owl...

Harry heard a door open and looked to the side, smiling faintly when his would be father figure appeared and came to ruffle his hair. "Hey, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but grin and turned to hug Remus, happily taking in the older man's warmth and sighing. "I've been soo bored... and I can't get Pig to be quiet and sit down long enough for me to send a letter back to Ron." He turned to glare at the owl that was frantically flying about.

Remus laughed lightly before shaking his head. "Severus is bringing Draco today."

Harry looked up, frowning slightly. As much as he hated Snape, he now understood everything. He nodded and pulled away from his friend and gave a lopsided grin. "I'm hungry." He didn't really want to talk about his mixed feelings. Part of him had saw Draco lower his wand, had heard Dumbledore ask to be killed, saw the hatred on Snape's face for being asked to do such a thing. The other part saw Snape kill his greatest mentor, saw him drag Malfoy away after he looked like he may be ready to switch to their side.

Remus nodded and with another


	2. Letters and Acceptance

Chapter 2  
Date Started: 02-27-07  
Pairing: Hints of TonksxRemus and OMGWTF MinervaxAberforth. XD Future DM/HP  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. Wish I did...but nope. The idea wasn't even mine. It was Yami Bakura's. I had thought of something like this... but my idea was a lot stickier so I knew deep down I'd never write it. XD a href"http://hp. Bakura /a 

---

A few days later Snape had apparated to the edge of Number Twelve, dark eyes surveying the street. It was early morning and there was soft gray whisps of fog that stretched over the landscape. Everything seemed calm but within minutes figures seemed to appear from no where in the middle of the street. He stood face to face with at least a third of the Order. He imagined that the rest were busy, or doing something else. None of the Weasley's were present, he assumed they could be with their son.

Though Sanpe would never say so aloud, the most formidable to him was Hagrid. Who seemed to tower completely over the rest of the group although he was in the back. Remus appeared to be in a conflict of emotion. After all, Snape was the one to produce his dose of Wolf's Bane. Minerva looked as though she felt sad. Snape had to look down. Kingsley and Tonks were both staring at him with a look of pure hatred. One that Snape wasn't so sure if he didn't deserve.

There was a subtle clanking behind the group when Alastor came hobbling along, him to appearing out of no where. Snape made no effort to move, he knew what took Moody so long. His thoughts were confirmed when a pair of objects fell from the limping man's arms.

Tonks gasped, neither had activated yet.

Minerva looked closely at the objects before adjusting her robes and frowning, her pointed black hat tipping ever so faintly atop her head. "What brings you here, Severus...?"

"I need to explain."

"Ha! There be none of that. Yer a bad man, killing Dumbledore like that. Ought to be 'shamed of yerself." Hagrid barked, his lips curving down and making the bushy beard shift.

Minerva looked back at Hagrid, frowning faintly before nodding her head and turning back to the previous Potion's Master. "What do you have to tell us?" she asked calmly, ignoring the clanking of Moody setting up the Secrecy Sensor.

"He knew. He suspected... of Malfoy's plans. Headmistress...," Snape paused when he saw Minerva flinch but continued, feeling the need to fully express himself. "He knew what would happen and he accepted it. He knew of the vow I had made to Narcissa. I told him. I felt he held the right to know. After what happened to his hand, he was visably weakened. I'm sure you all had noticed." His eyes traveled around to the other members.

Moody gave a grunt when neither of the objects reacted.

"Dumbledore accepted this and even requested that I fulfil my end of the vow. I was prepared to die if Mister Malfoy could not complete the task." Snape contined, forcing himself to remain straight and not waver from his spot in the slightest. The distance of a few feet between them seemed unbearable. He hadn't realized how much he truely felt he needed these people. "The Dark Lord has accepted me in Lucius place. No one is closer."

"You're switching sides?" Remus broke in, looking slightly hurt by the prospect but Tonks grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look. His eyes didn't shift.

"I hadn't planned on it." Snape admitted. The idea of being loyal to Voldemort was something he greatly hated. He would dismiss himself from the Death Eaters if it meant it.

"Where is Young Malfoy, Severus?" Minerva spoke, shifting her robes nervously. She had heard from counts from Harry that it seemed Draco couldn't do it and hadn't wanted to. He had been frightened.

"He is safe... I'd like to bring him here, where the Dark Lord is least likely to find him." Dark eyes clouded for a moment at the thought but he didn't continue with what he had originally thought to say.

"Potter will have to accept the boy..." Minerva shifted again. She greatly disliked the idea of Draco being forced into solitude when he hadn't in fact done anything. It seemed cruel and unsuited for a boy not even of age. The rivalry may be enough to insist to Potter of Malfoy's unworth.

"I understand. With the death of his mother, Draco has little place to go. His father's imprisonment hasn't helped matters. The Manor is in his name, yet he can't possibly return." Snape's voice broke slightly, though he tried to fight back the thought.

"I will send owl to Potter. He's still under protection." Minerva gave a curt nod before adjusting her robes again and looking back at the remaining members. "You will be alerted as soon as possible, Severus."

Harry sighed heavily, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He'd been forced home for the time being. He hated it.

Everything seemed perfectly normal on Number Four Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon had shown his distaste by yelling at the TV and calling the people stupid and a few other names that weren't quite as loud. He missed Ron. He missed Hermione. He missed Hogwarts. He missed the Order. He would rather be anywhere than in the false sense of security he felt here. Things were too normal for his liking. Voldemort was rising to power again. Dumbledore was dead.

When he felt the familiar burn behind his eyes, Harry pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and rolled over, burrying his face into his pillow. The day was sunny and warm and he couldn't help but feel unbearably cold. They were almost forcing him to stay in his spot. If he dared to use magic to get away the Ministry would be after him as well.

Hedwig fluttered in her cage, large white wings spread as a barn owl flew through the open window, dropping a letter on Harry's bed and perching itself atop the lamp, clicking its beak. Harry lifted his head, looking at the owl then the letter before sitting up. He hadn't recieved a letter since the trainride home.

He reached for the letter, opening it quickly and staring down at the page.

i Dear Mr. Potter,

Certain circumstances have come into our view. We would like you to come to 12, Grimmauld Place for a few days. You will not be taking up residence here, so please do not ask.

We will send owls to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm sure you would love to see them both. We have matters to discuss with you, however, so we request you arrive early so that business can be taken care of.

I trust you will speak of this to the Dursleys. Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones will be by at the end of the week to retrieve you and escort you here. I expect your owl as soon as possible accepting our request. Please send it with Flora. She should be waiting.

Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

/i Minerva McGonagall

Harry read over the letter at least twice. The way it was wrote made it sound like there may be the possibility that he'd be allowed to search for the horcruxes. Ron and Hermione were both of age and he would be soon. Perhaps there would be a hearing of some kind to grant him permission to use magic. He felt his heart flutter and he quickly got up and went to find his quill and some parchment.

Hedwig rustled in her cage and Harry looked up at her. "Sorry, Hedwig. You can't take this. Everyone knows who you are..." She hooted and he frowned when her large golden eyes fixed on him for a moment before rushing over to his bed to sit and write out the return letter.

i Professor McGonagall,

I'm very excited to be able to come. I'll be waiting.

Sincerely,

Harry /i 

He folded up the parchment and secured it to the owl's leg before sitting back and watching it take flight to through the window. He sighed happily. He'd be leaving the Dursleys and he'd get to see Ron and Hermione again. He really missed them.

Snape returned to the old shabby house to find Draco staring blankly at a few of the muggle items. He had a pen, notebook and large eraser placed out infront of him on the bed. Snape had to remind himself that none of these things meant anything to a Malfoy and moved to the bed to sit.

Draco had seen him, he was sure but asked anyway. "May I sit?"

The blonde haired boy looked up, his hair had taken to simply falling to either side of his face without his usual arrangement of items to slick it back or brush it to the side. "Of course."

Snape gingerly sat beside the boy, idly wondering where in the house he had managed to find the items, but deciding against it. Locking up a sixteen year old boy, he expected as much. Draco probably now knew his family's old house better than he ever had. Though, most of his time had been spent hiding from his father and mother when they fought. The day he moved out with his mother had came all too quickly.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked calmly while watching as Draco carefully took each part of the pen apart, frowned and attempted it's reconstruction.

"Playing with these damned muggle things." Draco snorted, his gray eyes narrowing when the pen didn't seem to fit back just as it was to begin with.

Snape had to fight back a smile. The boy's expression rivaled his when working on a potion. Snape reached over, opening the notebook before gingerly extracting the pen from the boy and drawing a rather squiggly circle on the paper. Draco looked positively shocked. After all, Snape hadn't dipped the item into ink.

"It's a pen..." Snape started before deciding that it wasn't important. "How about we fix something to eat... then I have some things to speak with you about."

Draco looked up and nodded.

Minerva sighed, reading over the letter. Potter clearly wasn't aware and was more than less likely getting high hopes for something that wasn't going to happen. She wanted to pace but she felt physically drained. A man slowly stepped up to her from where he'd been watching her in the doorway. He placed a hand on her shoulder, a hand much like his brother's, a hand that Minerva knew a little too well. She lifted her hand without truely thinking, carefully placing it over the elderly hand and leaning back against the man's stomach, feeling her hat have a run in with the long gray beard.

She looked back to him, lifting her free hand to press her glasses up on her nose a bit further. "How are you...?"

The man smiled, slowly moving from his position to take a seat beside her, his blue eyes glistening in a way that she had previously thought only one man's could ever twinkle. "I'm quite fine, Minerva. How are things?"

The woman sighed and fixed her hat, before carefully folding up the paper and returning to her stern expression. "Potter has accepted the invitation. Mister Weasley and Miss Granger haven't replied, yet. I suspect that they may be busy. I believe Ronald's brother is to be wed later this month."

The elderly man grinned, his eyes once again lighting up slightly. "I see... That's very good then. You believe things will go well?"

"Oh, I honestly have no idea how things shall proceed. Potter has a lot of resentment to Young Malfoy. He will still have to have Severus's envolvement explained."

"You believe Severus?" He raised a single pale brow, his lips quirking curiously.

"Alastor seems to. He grunted his approval." She gave a coy smile before standing. "I suppose Mister Malfoy will be expected to undergo the same explination of himself."

"It would seem so." The man said, looking every bit as wise as any Headmaster ever could. He even had the same calm and assertive smile.

"You trust him, Aberforth...? After what he done?"

"My brother trusted him. That's all the proof I need."

Draco sat, staring at Snape while he cooked. He looked completely shocked at the way things were happening. He had no idea that so much time and effort was put into such a simple thing as making a sandwhich. He'd eaten them all the time.

Snape wanted to bristle, those large innocent gray eyes and that small mouth just slightly open were grating on his nerves at a rate which he couldn't fully process. He had, afterall, known that Malfoy was made to be a primped carbon copy of his father, but his amazement over the oddest things was unbelieveable. Did Lucius keep his son in a box so that Draco would only be exposed to him when exposed to anything? The more Snape considered that idea, the less he wanted to consider it. Draco was clearly brainwashed into his father's views from before he understood what they meant, if he even fully understood now.

Pushing the plate across the table, Snape raised his brow slightly, staring at Draco for a moment. The boy's eyes widened even more. Draco never would have guessed that Snape could be so resourceful. He was definately a Slytherin. He reached forward, picking up the morsel and taking a large bite before looking up at an ex-professor that was smirking at him. He blushed faintly and quickly chewed and swallowed, making sure to eat more daintly from then on.

"I went to the Order today," Snape began as he sat down without bothering to fix himself something, "and they seemed to accept my alligations." His lips curved slightly by the way Draco was now staring at him. It was as if the boy's hunger had completely disappeared and the food was no longer important. "They are bringing Potter to Headquarters at the end of the week. You'll be going there then."

"Potter?" Draco started, his previously curious gray eyes turning cold. "He will turn me away." He began eating again, only hoping that he wouldn't choke due to his own forcefeeding.

"You forget that this is Potter. He's far too trusting for his own good, though in your case, I'm sure he has nothing to worry about. After all, a spoiled brat like yourself can't really do much harm to him."

Draco coughed, quickly swallowing down the rest of his bite before turning a glare on Snape, who felt oddly reminded of Lucius. "I am not a spoiled brat."

Snape tilted his chin up defiantly. "You can't even feed yourself if I'm not here."

Draco blushed and glared down at the plate. That wasn't his fault. It was his parents... his mother's. He frowned, suddenly dropping the food and moving his hands into his lap, feeling slightly sick to his stomach and curling over slightly.

Frowning, Snape made to stand, moving over and placing a hand on the boy's back, sliding it over the fabric of the sweater, slowly moving it in slow even circles. "Finish eating. You only have a few days before you'll go see Potter."

Snape turned and left the room, leaving Draco staring sourly at his food before blinking back the dampness that threatened his vision before giving his head a proud toss. He straighted and sighed. He really shouldn't show any such weakness infront of someone. He picked up his food and began eating at it slowly. He'd have a lot of mental preparation before he could possibly face anyone and do the one thing his Father had told him never to do. Trust someone that wasn't pure-blood and ask for their help.

A/N - Were you wondering when Harry would magically appear? XD Yeah. There he is. He's alive!...and miserable. Like he is every summer. I can't see any members of the order letting him wander off to find horcruxes while being underaged. We'll see what happens when it gets closer to his birthday.

R&R


End file.
